Something different
by Lillian DeVega
Summary: AU, Weechester, genderbender. My 1st try at gender change. Sam   my 1st victim. How different would the series be if one of them had a different gender? Winchesters just moved to creepy too normal town USA with a very creepy school, will it be normal!


"Sam, come on, or we're gonna be so late for school!" Dean Winchester yelled up the stairs, again, the third time in the last ten minutes. Younger siblings, really!

John Winchester looked up with a grin as he heard his eldest child mutter under his breath. Today was the first day of school after the summer for his children and he knew that Dean hated to be back in the classroom.  
"Okay, right, that's enough! I'm leaving." Dean said a bit louder than necessary und suddenly feet scrabbled upstairs and fast foot steps could be heard on the stairs. Dean grinned at his father, he just knew this would work. Sam had no other way to go to school but the big brother who was allowed to drive the car legally. "Dean, thanks for waiting, by the way." Sam said as she appeared downstairs in the kitchen.

John looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Good morning, girl." Sam looked surprised. "Dad, I thought you were out hunting till later today." "I was supposed to be, but with Bobby's help we were able to kill that SOB Wendigo a hell lot faster than I would have on my own." Sam nodded. "Well, good to see you in one! But we have to go now, come on Dean." She grabbed her bag and left the door towards the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes but followed her non the less muttering under his breath about annoying younger sisters. Inside the car Sam smiled as she watched Dean running to catch up, so that they finally could leave for the day.

Her big brother was in his last year at school. Now 18 Dean was quite the womanizer and overprotective brother one could hope to never have – if this someone had a real life. But Sam just had her dad and brother and they were always on the move, hunting that paranormal thing that killed their mother years ago, the mother Sam could not remember but longed for, especially lately as she got older. At 14 she was in the same High School as her brother and thanks to some tests she took at the beginning of the summer, she was allowed to attend junior classes, even if they were up to three years older than herself. Having skipped the first grade had its advantages, she would finish school only one year after Dean if everything went normal, but it had the downside that everyone was at least two years older than herself. Dean and John often wondered if that was for the best, but especially John liked to think that school would soon be over for both of the children so that he could concentrate only on the hunt.

Dean drove at a fast pace to the school. Not having to stop at the Junior High was a great feeling and he could finally look after Sam the whole time again. Their last school district had some specialities for Sam's age and she was not allowed to go to High School, but nevertheless she took some placement tests at this new school and aced them all, shocking the teachers, but especially their father. Sam looked at her brother. "What's so funny? You've got your shit eating grin on, AGAIN." "Just thinking back to your tests at the beginning of summer, the shocked faces of everyone, but 'specially on dad." Sam grinned in remembrance. "Yeah, you're right, that was funny." "I still don't understand how you did this." Dean said. "I told you at least a dozen times, I studied." Sam rolled her eyes but her lips were quirking. "Jerk!" "Bitch" countered her silly brother. "Great, there it is. That's on of the most fugly schools I've ever seen, and we've seen a lot!" Sam agreed with her brother. The school was old looking, kinda creepy and one big building with only a few windows. "How long are we supposed to stay here?" She asked her brother. "Don't know, dad's not sure either. He's looking for new leads on the demon, but found nothing so far. I think we are here at least for a month, if not longer." Dean looked at his sister. Normally she would shout and bitch like on PMS when their dad said it was time to leave and they had do change school again, but this time she did not look happy about this school.

"Something bothering you, or what?" He finally asked her. "Nah, just a generally creepy feeling about this school." Sam assured her brother.  
"Than lets get this show on the road, baby." Dean grabbed his backpack from the backseat and climbed out the car. Sam followed him just one step behind. She adjusted her straps on her bag and looked up to find the other pupils staring at her and her brother. Dean looked relaxed, he could ignore the stares, but she felt a little uneasy.

"Come on, we've got to got to the administrative office to get our schedules," said Dean and walked into the creepy old building.


End file.
